Midnight Dreams
by Inconsolable
Summary: It's a story about a girl who finally receives her powers and ends up in an adventure with Cassie. I started this story in April 2009. Hopefully it'll come back so I can finish it. It's in first person but I have to rewrite it in third
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfic. They are the property of Karen Chance. Except for all other characters not from the original book series are the intellectual property of the author of this story. This story is not to be archived elsewhere without the permission of the author._

_Author's Note: I started writing this story after book 4 and didn't know where Karen had taken Tomas. So this is totally AU and not finished by a long shot. Don't mind the grammar and spelling mistakes. I haven't had a chance to clean it up properly yet. Might even change a few things around but I wanted to give you something to read._

* * *

I was so tired, so damn tired that I crashed down on my bed with a groan. Every muscle in my body was aching and if I had known that this would've been the result of helping out my new neighbor moving into his house for the past couple of days I would've made up an excuse. For a few minutes I was just staring at my ceiling too tired to get up and take a long hot shower to get the sweat of my body. Then I realized that I'm feeling the tank top I'm wearing, sticking to my body and am mildly grossed out about it. So I got up and started to remove the tank top, my shorts and my shoes on my way to the bathroom. Not in the least bit concerned that I'm shedding them around, I'm not one of the tidiest people but I promised myself to remove them from my floor before I take a nap after my shower.

Removing the last items from my body, my bra and panties, I'm turning on the faucet and regulate the temperature of the water before I step under it. For a moment I'm letting the rays fall down on my face and close my eyes. It feels so good to get rid of the sweat, to let the warm water ease the ache in my muscles that I'm almost forgetting to actually use the soap and rinse myself thoroughly.

Satisfied and clean I'm turning off the water and grab for the towel that was hanging on a hook next to my shower and dried myself. On my way back to my bedroom I'm reaching down to pick up the various clothing I'd dropped on my way to the bathroom and reaching my room I tossed them in a corner. I'm walking to my dresser and got some clean panties, a pair of beige cotton pants and a white tank to get myself dressed. When I drop the towel from my body I get the feeling I'm being watched and turn my head to my window but I don't see anything, well I think I don't but somewhere my brain registers a slight movement from the curtains at the house next to me. Was my new neighbor watching me? _Don't be silly Alex _Shrugging I got myself dressed quickly, although my paranoia isn't really satisfied that I'm not really being watched.

Just to be sure I close my curtains and walk back to the bed where I drop down again, giving my alarm a glimpse I see it's just past three in the afternoon. Way too early to go to bed but lately I feel so drained it's not funny and my good will earlier drained me so much that it was hard to keep my eyes open.

So I just give in and slowly drift off even though I don't want to afraid for what might happen if I close my eyes. You see for the past year I've been having these very weird dreams about vampires, mages and all sorts of supernatural beings. Sometimes they are good but the bad are starting to overrule the good. I couldn't even call them dreams anymore. They were just downright nightmares. One evening I woke up so sick to my stomach that I barely made it to the toilet where I've spend most of the night emptying whatever was left in my stomach. I had to convince myself to go back to my bed and take a sleeping pill to even get some rest but the rest of the night I kept tossing and turning and when I finally gave up on sleep I was completely drained when the sun broke through.

So whenever I got the chance I crept to my bed and stole a few hours of sleep if that was possible. I just had good faith that those dreams wouldn't come to me all the time and at least give me some kind of sleep so I wouldn't start looking like a zombie.

To bad for me that this time I wouldn't have a dreamless sleep. My kind of luck you know. I know that it's a dream because when I open up my eyes I'm not in my bedroom, no this is Faerie I'm fairly certain of it because I'm staring at a giant Ogre who's back handing one of the main subjects of my dreams, the vampire Tomas. I see his body skidding down the cold stones, his black hair covering up his face when he came to a halt against the furthest wall in his cell.

I started to run, feeling the cold of the stones running up my legs when I realize that I'm wearing exactly the same outfit that I had put on before going to sleep. That also meant no socks and no shoes. I curse under my breath and wonder if this meant that I should go to bed fully clothed all the time.

I drop down next to the vampire's body and brush away the long strands of black hair, they're not feeling as soft as the first time I touched them but then again how long has he been here? _Stop thinking like that, it's just a dream "_Alexandra, you came back." He muttered when the door behind us got slam shut and I help him back to his feet. "Are you ok?" I stare in his dark eyes and I see a grin spreading over his face. "Of course I am. That barely hurt. What I'm wondering is, how is it that you can come and go into Faerie?"

I have no clue what he's talking about, this was merely a dream… was it? I cocked my head slightly to the left, not really understanding what he meant and he smiled. Oh that smile, I mean if you're going to have a dream I was glad my brain came up with such handsome men with their gorgeous smiles. I feel his hand tracing the left side of my neck, brushing away dark red strands of my hair which leaves that side of my neck exposed.

"Again?" I ask trying to regulate my breathing because his touch is already driving me insane. His hand moves down to my collarbone, sliding the fabric of my tank out of the way when he lowers his head. "I'm sorry Alex…" He murmured against my skin and I shiver. Not a bad shiver, no it's one out of pleasure and I can feel his lips brush against my skin and I need to grab his arms to keep myself steady when I feel my knees starting to get weak. I'm not feeling sorry, I know I should be freaked out that a vampire is about to feed from me but I keep reminding myself that this is just a dream and every time I wake up and check the mirror to see if I have been bitten I don't see any marks but then again I don't seem to remember him using his fangs to draw blood either.

How do I know he's a vampire then? Well I've seen him go all vampire on one of the dark Fey when they tried to attack me when I suddenly showed up. The end result of that attack being both of us tossed in his cell and him explaining what he was and how he got there in an attempt to calm me down. Not sure how much I was believing all of this I just nodded and smiled and because every time I woke up in my own bed after I fell asleep in his arms I just called them dreams. I mean this only happens when I close my eyes and I just blame my brain for having the most vivid imagination while I'm asleep.

"Alex…" He spoke against my warm skin and his hot breath leaves a tingling sensation behind and I really start to have a hard time keeping my legs steady. "You taste so much better…" His tongue trails over my shoulder towards my neck where he stops, one of his hands found their way under my tank and rested on my back while the other travels to the back of my head and entwines with my hair.

This is different, this is not how he has been feeding off me for the past year but instead of getting scared, feeling fear I grip him tighter. My breath shallow but my heart beat so loud that I can hear it in my own ears. Tomas moves his mouth slowly over the spot at the beginning of my neck and suddenly all the air is drawn from my lungs when I feel a sharp pain and realize that this time he is using his fangs to draw blood. I think I even hear my skin crack when he bites down. The pain quickly disappears when my attention is getting pulled away by his fingers caressing my back and sweet pleasure takes it place and I softly start to moan, one of my hands is taking its own course and travels towards the back of his head where I grasp his hair. That movement encourages him and with such a quick movement he lifts me up to his cot where he lowers me down. He still has his mouth covered over my neck but his hands travel over my body and with every touch my skin heats up and I ache for more than just his touch. My own hands find their way over his smooth skin, digging my nails in his back and I wonder how much he feels of that but I feel the muscles on his back tighten and a low growl against my skin tells me exactly what I was wondering.

Finally he draws back and I feel his tongue gently sliding over the spot he had bitten down on. I'm still moaning, my breath rapid and my heart beat even worse and when he moves his head in my vision I see the feverish look in his eyes. "Tomas…" His name barely left my lips when he presses his down on me, his tongue slides inside and searches out mine. I forget all about my surroundings, getting lost in that arousing kiss and I desperately hope that my dreams will always be like this. His warm, strong hands slide under my tank and pushing it upwards to lift it over my head it interrupts the kiss. I hate the fact that he stopped kissing me but at the same time I slide his shirt over his head. I admire his muscled body, the color of his skin, the way his black long hair falls around that beautiful face and I don't think I have ever seen such a perfect man in my whole life. His mouth seeks out mine again and the kissing continues, his hands move over my body to touch my bare skin where his own isn't covering mine and I crave for more.

The longing of him feeling inside me grows stronger with each touch, with each desperate kiss. His mouth disappears from mine, traveling downwards it leaves a trail of warm kisses, his mouth lingers over one of my nipples softly biting down on it. My back arches and I think I can't handle anymore but Tomas isn't finished. No he moves further down and his tongue quickly slips inside my navel before slowly dragging a trail down again. I swear that man is trying to drive me insane with this. I barely even notice that he's sliding my pants and panties down and spreading my legs so he has better access to my most private parts, which have been screaming for attention the moment he brushed my hair from my neck.

The moment his tongue touches me there my back arches and I think I'm exploding when he moves his tongue around and slips a finger inside. My brain stops working and my hips take over and are moving along with the thrust of his finger and the heat building inside me is almost too much to handle. I want more, I want him inside me and when I think I can't take it anymore and moan his name Tomas is on top of me. I can feel him against my hips, my entrance and I wonder when he found the time to get rid of his own trousers but quickly I forget about that when he gives me one of those feverish kisses. My legs wrap around him and I pull him down feeling him slowly enter with his shaft until he's fully inside me. He starts to move and I think I'm completely losing it, my hips met his thrusts and with every movement he's speeding it up. When I start to believe I can't take anymore with the heat that's building up so badly and the feverish kisses turning so passionate I finally explode inside and spasms of deep pleasure and warmth ripple through my body, tightening down around him which makes Tomas groan and thrusting harder and deeper until he leaves my mouth and seeks out the spot on my neck which he used to feed himself and I feel his fangs biting down again resulting in prolong the spasms through my body and helping him get his orgasm. "Mine." I hear him growl against my skin when his thrusts slowed down and his body collapsed on top of mine.

I feel tired again and when Tomas slid of me, he drags the pricking wool blanket over us and he pulls me in his embrace holding me tightly. I know he's afraid to let me go and I'm afraid to fall asleep and wake up in my own bed again. For the past year I have been his company in my dreams, for that same amount of time he was the only thing I could think about when I was awake, so deep inside me I was hoping I would never wake up from this dream.

"Alexandra…" He murmurs against my hair and my fingers stop dragging lazy circles over his arm and wait for what's coming next. "Don't leave." He whispers and I swallow deeply because I can't promise him that. I can't control where my dreams will bring me, I'm surprised that he's in most of them to begin with. Although who am I kidding, he's usually the first thing in my head when I lay my head on my pillow and go to sleep.

So instead I try to change the subject. "What did you mean with, "mine"?" I feel a soft kiss against my hair and I swear there was a smile on his face. He pulled me tighter in his embrace and I snuggle deeper against his chest. "I don't like to share." And with those words and a smile of my own on my face I feel myself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a startle and for a second I feel disorientated but I soon realize that I'm in my bedroom and on my bed. I look at my clock and for another second I'm confused at what it's shows me. Three in the morning. I've slept for twelve hours? Rubbing my eyes I turn my head back and am surprised that my neck is sore and a shiver runs up my body at that exact same time. Even more surprised I look down at my body and see that I'm completely naked. The confusion is getting worse and I sit up, my hand goes to the left side of my neck where I feel two small bumps. My eyes get wider and I jump out of bed and run towards my bathroom to have a look in the mirror. Staring at myself, well more at my neck where I can see the two small bumps I start to freak out. It was just a dream right? But how did I end up naked in my bed? How did I manage to get those marks at the exact same spot where Tomas has bitten me? This can't be real. It just can't. Can it?

Grabbing my robe from its hook I ran back to my bedroom not really sure what to find there but whatever it is I'm surprised to see the clothes I worn before are nowhere to be seen and I start to slightly freak out. What was going on? Those dreams can't be real, there's no such place as Faerie. Tomas was just a dream, a very good and pleasant dream I had to admit to myself but how much try to convince myself the less I start to believe they are just dreams.

I hear a noise downstairs and it pulls me out of my hysteria and I slowly rise and softly walk out of my room towards the stairs. There it was again and I'm certain that there's somebody downstairs. I start to question myself if I locked down my door but as I realize I was only planning to take a short nap and not fall asleep for twelve hours I'm quite certain I hadn't locked my door. I walk down the stairs, somewhere a voice is acting up why I'm doing this but alas since I just figured out that my dreams aren't actually dreams and my brain is still trying to process that I can't blame myself for being so reckless and ignore the voice. The noise is coming from my living room and when I round the corner I see two men standing there and stupid me, I gasp. Suddenly two pair of eyes are on me and I start to back down before a set of arms wrap themselves around my waist and are holding me in a dead lock. I'm too surprised to try and get myself free and the person who's holding me drags me over to a chair, dumping me right in it. This causes my robe to fall open slightly and instantly my hands pull it close again but the man who dropped me in the chair so kindly, yanked the left side of the robe away far enough for him to see the two bumps.

"She's been claimed." He grunts to the other two and I see them coming closer. My heart beat is picking up again and my brain tries to process what the man just said. _Claimed? What? _And suddenly Tomas' words start to make more sense to me.

"By who?" one of the men said when he came closer to inspect the marks on my neck. I involuntary shivered when all three kept staring at my neck and weren't planning on stopping soon. I yanked the robe free and closed it tightly with both my hands, glaring at them to stop looking at me like I was some kind of freak show.

"I don't know, I'm not a vampire bite specialist. We need a vampire for this."  
"I don't trust them."  
"We all don't trust them but if we want her, we need to know who claimed her before we can do anything."  
"I suppose…"

I really didn't like where this was going and I shut my eyes close tightly when I saw them reaching out to grab me. The next thing I know I feel a death grip on my throat and I'm being held up in the air, my body slammed against a wall. I'm trying to breath but the grip on my throat is just increasing and I find it harder and harder to breath. My hands clasp around the arm and I feel tears springing to my eyes. Through the blurriness I'm staring down in a pair of green eyes who are set with murder and the rate this was going I didn't doubt he would stop before I hung limply in his grip.

"Pritkin! Let the girl go!" A woman's voice said and if I had the ability to turn my head I would've done so but instead of the man obeying the orders of the woman he held on more tightly and my vision started to darken.

"She might kill you." He grunted in response and my sweaty hands are starting to lose their grip on his arm and I'm not sure how much longer I could stay conscious. "Look at her…" A woman with strawberry blonde hair appeared in my sight and I look at her with my eyes since my head isn't going anywhere. "She's scared and she's wearing a bath robe. You honestly think that an assassin would show up in just a robe?"

My eyes flash back to the man and for a moment I could see him asses me and thinking the words over in his mind. I felt his grip release around my throat and I'm sliding down the wall on my knees and gasping for air when the ability to breath returns to me. I see a pair of sneakers stopping in front of me and a gentle touch to my shoulder makes me pull my head up to look right in the woman's eyes. I'm seeing a smile and I just smile back because I know this woman, I've seen her before and Tomas has given me her name. Cassandra.

Before I can talk to her I feel a sharp pain to my head and I fall down to the ground where I feel the darkness of unconsciousness devouring me.

"Pritkin! I was having a vision! She wasn't attacking me!" With those last words I fall deeper and deeper until I hit the hard bottom of the dark pit my brain has taken me. Normally I would dream now but I doubt that this is a normal sleep, so no dreaming and no Tomas. Slowly my brain starts to form questions _How did I get here? How did I leave my house? Where are those men that were trying to grab me? Why am I not waking up? _


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel a soft gentle touch, warm even, on the base of my neck where the two marks are and I stirred. The touch sparkled energy and I didn't like it, it wasn't the same as Tomas' and nobody besides him should touch me.

"She has been bitten by a vampire."  
"We figured as much. But who bit her?"

There was silence and even I could feel the tension rising in the room but it didn't take as long as I suspected because there was a quick take in of breath.

"I'm not sure. We should ask Mircea or Louis-César." At the last name I stirred again and I could feel eyes resting on me. Slowly I sunk back again in my dreamless sleep, which I hated because I wanted to see Tomas and feel safe. The next time I got close to fully waking up was when there was another set of fingers brushing along the marks on my skin and it stirred me even more. This sparkle of energy was much bigger than the first one and it made me think that this person was much stronger in power.

"Tomas." I moaned at his name and that was enough for the people standing around me to give them a solid answer.

"But how? He has been in Faerie ever since…" Cassie stopped her sentences and I thought I heard pain it but then again, I was half unconscious so who knew what my brain came up with. "Dulceaţă, she has power can't you feel it?" There was that silence again and I'm really starting to hate the fact that my brain won't let me wake up and what are they talking about? Power, me? Right. The only power I have is how to be a slob.

"She's a shifter, Cassie. Not like you but she can shift from place to place and it isn't just limited to this plane." I hear a grunt and I assume it's the man with the blonde hair and the piercing green eyes. This is not making sense to me. I'm a what now? Shifter? They must've hit their heads or something.

"It hasn't happened to recently ago, I can still smell him on her." Another brush over my head, a gentle one and I feel the strain that's keeping my eyes shut being lifted. I don't want to open them up though and the best thought so far is to just fake it and somehow I knew it would fail because the man that had lifted the strain was powerful and of course he could feel if I was really asleep or not but he didn't give me away. Well I thought he didn't until I felt a pair of strong hands lifting me up by my shoulders and I flashed my eyes open, only to stare in those vivid green ones but this time they looked quite angry. I heard a snarl and the man I figured was Pritkin got torn away from me and landed in the wall with a thud. I sagged back in the bed and pulled the covers up to my nose. "Don't!" Cassandra yelled and the two men glared at each other but the one with the long dark brown hair quickly changed his features and looked like nothing had happened. I stared at him and when he turned his eyes on me I almost forgot how to breath, the smile he was giving me was overwhelming and the power surging from him... I instantly knew that he was a vampire as well.

"Maybe you want to tell us your name?" His sweet strong voice ringed in my ears and I needed to remember myself to take a breath. "Alexandra..." I shift my eyes to each of them but when I reach Pritkin and he's giving me a cold stare I reverted back to Cassandra's face. "So this is real?" I stammered and I see her eyebrows going up probably wondering if my brain got scrambled.

"What is real?" Is her response and I look back at the tall handsome man and I feel a blush going to my cheeks. "I can assure you I'm quite real, just as real as Tomas is." It's like he read my mind, that he knew I was still doubting that this wasn't real at all. "I just thought they were dreams. I didn't know I was actually moving myself away." Remembering how I found myself last night and realizing at that point that they probably weren't dreams I started blushing and hid my face in my hands.

"You're all just going to stand here and do nothing?" It sounded like a bark coming from Pritkin and I didn't dare to look at him. "And what do you propose we should do with this young lady?" Dark tall and handsome answered him politely and with such calmness I was surprised he could muster it up with the rudeness of the other man. "Lock her up, put some restraints on her. She's dangerous." I'm staring at him incredulously, my ears not quite believing what they hear. "Me dangerous?" My eyes are growing wide in shock and I'm not sure how he got the notion that I was dangerous. He was the one who had tried to choke me and then swatted me over the head earlier. "Don't pretend you don't know what you are." He took a step forward, his finger pointing at me and his eyes set in such a way that it send a shiver down my spine. "Excuse me? Weren't you the one who held me in a choke hold and then bashed my head in?" I was sitting up right now and glaring at him but I should've known that he wasn't the one to be glared down but I didn't care. I wasn't going to back down either.

"She makes a point there Pritkin, in her eyes you're the danger. Besides I don't think this girl knows anything about what is going on with her." Cassandra had her eyes on me but I didn't divert my eyes from Pritkin who was still glowering at me with his piercing green eyes. "She just wants you to believe that. We all know that shifters are Dark and she's what... twenty-one? Twenty-two?"

"What has my age to do with this?" I still had my eyes on him, there was something about those green eyes that didn't want to release me. "Because they get them young and brainwash them into the Black Circle."

My eyes grew wider and finally it clicked. Those men in my house earlier they were there to collect me and use me for whatever they could think off after they made a member of the Dark. I guess Pritkin saw the look in my eyes and misread it again because I saw him lunging towards me again but this time I was faster and I shifted out and appeared right behind the dark haired man who still hadn't introduced himself yet. "Could you stop attacking me? I'm not with the Black Circle!"

"I would say that too if I landed myself in the room of the Pythia!"  
"The what now?"  
"Don't play me for a fool!"  
"I really have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Stop it Pritkin, she really has no idea what is going on." Cassandra interrupted our verbal match. She turned towards me and I had a hard time looking away from the insane mad man in case he tries to attack me again. He grunted something about it being her dead body and that he wouldn't shed a tear and left the room. I stared at him with surprise that he just gave up that easily but when I looked at Cassandra she had a really determined look on her face and I figure that he knew that he wouldn't win this from her. "Mircea..." She didn't finish her sentence but the dark haired man had a smile on his face and he seated himself in one of the chairs in the room. I sat back on the bed and Cassandra took a spot next to me. "Now tell us from the beginning. When was the first time you shifted?"

I started thinking back and another piece fell into place. "After I turned twenty-one, that's almost a year ago. I didn't know that I was shifting though. I always thought they were crazy dreams. I mean it only happened when I went to sleep." I gave her a weak smile and she looked at me to go on with my story. "Lately though they became more active, I mean I was staying in one place long enough to interact with whomever I saw and mostly that was in Faerie where I met Tomas." I felt a blush running towards my cheeks and scraped my throat when I saw her grin. The blush became worse and I hated myself right now. "Anyways, tonight when I woke up I heard voices in my house and went down to investigate. Three men were there and they tried to grab me but I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was here, dangling in the air getting the air choked out of me."

"Don't take it personal. He tried to kill me too... several times." I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. I wasn't sure if I should be disturbed by the notion that Pritkin had social issues or that he just liked to run around killing people. "Cassandra..." She stopped me. "Cassie, please." I smiled at her and continued. "Cassie why is everybody making a fuss about those marks on my neck?" I could hear Mircea shift in his chair or well I thought he was but I had forgotten about a vampire's uncanny speed and he was standing next to us. His fingers brushed over the two small bumps again and I could feel that same strong energy crackle between us. It wasn't unpleasant but it felt wrong. "What do you feel right now?" I looked up at him when he asked me that and I wasn't sure how to answer it. "It feels wrong." I sighed and he gave me a smile and stepped back again. "He claimed you and by what I feel he was nearly close to turn you. This could be a problem." He looked at Cassie and she nodded.

"Why? What?" The panic was clearly in my voice, I had no idea how vampire rules worked. Hell I didn't even know vampires existed till a year ago. "Louis-César..." Cassandra said and I still didn't get it. I heard that name before when I was half unconscious but it didn't make sense. "You think he will overrule Tomas' claim?"

"There's a good chance he might. He is his master and Tomas is voted an outcast, you know how the rules apply Dulceaţă." I look from one to the other and I still had no clue what was going on. "Could somebody explain to the unknowing person?"

"About a year ago, Tomas got sentenced to death. I saved him and brought him to Faerie where I thought he would be safe from the Senate and from Louis-César. His master. You see each vampire has a master, well most of them do and they have to do whatever they are ordered by said master. Since Tomas doesn't exist anymore for the Senate, everything he owns can be claimed by his master." Cassandra finished and I just stared at her in disbelief. "You're saying that I now belong to a vampire?" I started shaking my head when I saw the look in her eyes. "How could he do that to me?" Pain is rippling through my voice and I honestly can't believe that Tomas would do such a thing. How could he condemn me to obeying somebody I have never met. "I don't think he did it on purpose Alexandra, he probably thought he was dreaming as well."

I shook my head, another piece falling into its place when I realize what his words meant. He knew exactly what I was and he knew exactly what it would do to me. "She knows us better than you give her credit, Cassie. I felt the power around her, so must Tomas. He knew what he was doing." Cassandra glared at him and spoke through clenched teeth. "Not helping Mircea."

Glancing at her for a short moment he sat back down in his chair and looked at me. "Now what?" I asked, silently hoping that I could go back to my old life but with my luck, I doubted it. "I think you should stay here. Your home isn't safe and well we just have to make sure that Louis-César doesn't find out." I stare at Cassandra and she's looking really determined so I guess I don't have much to say about it. The door opens again and Pritkin barges in like nothing happened before and I don't know if I like the look in those green eyes. He stops near the bed and looks at Cassandra, ignoring me which I don't mind because he freaks me out. "We need to talk." He sneered and it sounded like a command. I seriously wonder if that man can ever say something and sound nice.


End file.
